Bite Me, I Dare You
by ourlovestory221
Summary: Dont you know if you keep putting things off they usually come back to bite you in the ass?
1. Chapter 1

"Adams here." Mercy said as she walked out of the kitchen to the front door. "How do you know?" I asked. "Listen…" I focused my hearing try to figure out what she was talking about. All these new sensations were hard to conquer in such a little time.

I could hear crickets singing, the hoot of an owl, the crunch of grass is a steady pattern that turned into the sound of crunching gravel. As I was listening Mercy had already opened the door for Adam to just walk in.

"So who is so important that I had to meet them now and couldn't wait for in the morning?" Adam asked from the living room. His voice a deep rumble as if Mercy had woke him up at two in the morning, it was only a little after five and Mercy said she needed to notify him as soon as possible. Of course for her it was a plus to agitate him. You'd think they were lovers but they fought more like brother and sister. "She's in here."

As he walked into the room I felt the power radiating off him. I understood what it meant when Mercy said I would most likely have the urge to look away or lay belly up at his feet.

"You don't smell right." He said while studying me.

"Well you don't smell like a bunch of roses either."

"I can see you've been around Mercy long enough to catch her habit of smart ass answers."

"Nope that's how I found her. I think she might have taught me a thing or two." Mercy said with a grin leaning up against the counter across from me.

"How long has she been changed?" He asked still standing in the door way studying me as if I was dangerous.

"You know you can ask me yourself. I am right here." I said a little agitated. I never liked people talking about me as if I wasn't there.

"Ok then, Taylor how long have you been changed?" He asked with even more agitation in his voice. I was beginning to think he wasn't a very happy person.

"We honestly haven't figured that out yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I came across some werewolves from the Marrok's pack. I didn't know what they were exactly but I knew too much for them to let me go about my way, so they took me to Bran. Bran took me for a walk in the woods where he explained about werewolves and some of his history. He explained with his keen since of smell he could tell I wasn't completely human, but it seemed if my werewolf smell, id guess you'd say, was covered up. He tried to walk me through a change and see if that would work but it didn't and he didn't so he decided to wait and see what would happen but thought it best if I didn't stay there. Some of the locals didn't seem to keen on me. So he sent me here to Mercy claiming our smart ass ways would unite us and hoping you could handle me. And of course learning the ways of the werewolf as I go" I explained as best I could without going into too much detail.

"Why hasn't he contacted me?"

"Well, it is only five in the morning." Mercy said with a smile still on her face." I didn't want you smelling a new wolf around here and come tearing down my door so I thought you should know as soon as we got home."

"Tomorrow nights the full moon can you feel it?" Adam asked, eyeing me as if I would change at any second.

"I'm not sure, I feel a little restless but nothing more really." I replied

"Alright. Come with me. You're staying at my house till I know how strong your control is." I stood up to follow him out the door.

"That's very rude. Commanding the new wolf before she even knows how to resist." Mercy commented pushing away from the counter and walking past Adam into the living room. "You felt the pull to obey him automatically didn't you Taylor?"

"Yea, I kind of expected it. I can feel the power radiating off of him. I felt the pull to obey but also im kind of tired so I don't feel like fighting it". I responded, it had been a long day.

"Either way she's staying at my house in one of the safe rooms. No offence to you Taylor, but I don't know much about you just yet."

"Can Mercy come with me so I can have some company? A safe room doesn't sound too fun by yourself." I asked with my big puppy dog, or now should I say "werewolf", eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, time for girl talk. You and Adam have an odd relationship. You are at each other's throats yet I feel some sexual tension in the air" Mercy laughed from one of the chairs near the TV.

"I guess you could say that. Adam and I go at each other all the time I love him, I do, but more as a brother. We tried at the whole relationship thing one time but we fought too much." I was lying on the couch just inside the bars. For a jail cell it was pretty comfy.

"So I'm guessing he has a girlfriend? I mean he is a good looking man. Any woman would want him." Can't blame a girl for being curious. Adam was handsome and strong. What women wouldn't fall at his feet?

"Nah." Mercy laughed. "Adams had a few dates but none of them stick. They can't keep up with him. He was married once. Evil lady if you ask me. Don't get me wrong I can slightly understand her want to leave, after all the miscarriages. But she treated Adam like trash before they separated. She was even awful to their daughter." I raised my eyebrows at this. I didn't know he had a daughter.

"Jesse, yea, she's about 16 now. She's Adams pride and joy. A little different and loves to annoy her father but you can tell they love each other." Obliviously Mercy held respect for this Jessie by the way she talked about her.

"Is she a wolf?" I was curious. I didn't know much about my new heritage so the birth of a half werewolf half human child was interesting.

"No. You have to be bitten to be a wolf, not born. Well except for Charles and I'm sure you know his story."

"Yea Bran told me about him." We sat in silence for a little while. Contemplating our own thoughts until I broke the silence.

"Do you think I'll make it as a werewolf?" I asked not looking at her.

"I take it Bran has told you about what happens if the wolf takes over?" I just nodded. "I think you're different. You have a lot of fire. Tomorrow is a full moon, yet you show no anxiety or restlessness as a normal wolf. Either it means your wolf is just too dormant that is doesn't show or you have good control. I think you'll make it though."

"Go ahead and strip."

"Shouldn't you take me to dinner or something before you get me naked?" I asked cheekily. Mercy grinned at my comment.

"It will make the change go easier. The rest of the pack is a few yards waiting for us. It'll just be Mercy and I here to make sure you change ok."

"I'll change first so you can watch." Mercy said as she finished taking her clothes off. Within minutes a coyote stood in her places stretching. She came to sit in front of me looking me dead on as if saying hurry up and get it over with.

"Clear your mind and focus on the wolf. It's unusual that you haven't been compelled to change with the full moon and all."

"I tend to be difficult, sorry." I tried concentrating and I could feel her, the wolf, but standing there naked in front of a handsome man and a coyote staring at me kind of threw me off.

"I can't do it. I'm trying but I can't get her to take over."

"Taylor, change"

With that I felt Adams power rushing over me. I felt her stir. It felt amazing. Like coming home. Like finally finding myself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I awoke lying on a couch in Adam's living room in clothes that were not mine. I could hear Adam in the next room talking on the phone, maybe I could get use to the new heightened senses.

"So you had to command her to change and she seemed to do ok?"

I knew that voice. It was Bran.

"Right, I had to snap at her for wanting to play with her food rather than eat it, but she fits in well. It almost seems natural for her. "

"That's good. So she just needs to get into changing on her own. Keep me updated on her."

I heard the phone click as someone plopped onto the couch next to me, slightly scaring me.

"Hi. I haven't seen you around before." She said as she picked up the remote to turn the television on.

"Jessie that is Taylor. She's new. Taylor that is my daughter Jessie, hurt her I kill you." Adam said looking at if he would pounce on me any minute.

I personally already like the girl with her bright dyed hair and spunky attitude. "Well its nice to meet you Jessie. I can only assume these are your clothes seeming as they are a little tight on me." Not that she had bad style but I really hoped her or Mercy was the one to change me.

"Yes, Mercy didn't have any clothes here so we had to put you in something." Adam stated as he began moving around the kitchen.

"May I ask as to what happened to my clothes?"

"You tore them to shreds." Adam said giving me a look.

"Honestly I don't remember any of last night. I remember standing there watching Mercy change and then it all went black. Is that normal?" I really didn't like that, not being able to remember anything.

"In new wolves, yes it's common. Since I forced you to change it could have caused you to not remember." I could begin to smell the lunch Adam was cooking.

"Will it come back to me? How long till before I remember what happens when I change?" I asked kind of irritated. I wanted to know what happened or at least what it was like to be in my wolf form.

"That depends on the wolf, but for a newbie you do have a decent amount of control. You should be able to remember the nights fairly soon."

I sat there a few minutes contemplating what all this meant for me. My life had changed drastically in such a little time.

"I need a shower right now but how about we have a girl's night tonight, so I can get to know you a little better?" I asked Jessie as we stood up to grab the burgers Adam had made for lunch.

"That sounds great actually. I have some new movies my friend gave me for my birthday last month that I've yet to watch."

I was happy that she actually seemed exited. I needed some girl time. There always seemed to be too much testosterone in this house. Speaking of testosterone I could hear Ben headed this way.

"Hey Adam, Jessie and I are stealing the living room tonight for girl time, that ok?" I asked as I began putting my burger together.

"Yea sure." Adam said waving it off.

"So Taylor, when are we going on a date?" Ben asked jumping in line next to me being his cocky self.

"Hmm, I don't know Ben. When is your ego going to deflate?" I asked heading to grab a drink

"There is nothing wrong with my ego, plenty of girls like my ego." He said huffing as if I demeaned his manhood.

"Well then there you go. Get one of those girls to go on a date with you." Adam chuckled at our bantering.

"Take her side, I see how it is." Ben said to Adam

"I'm not taking sides, although she does have a point." He said with a smile.

"I can see when I'm not wanted." Ben said heading into the living room to sit down

"Really now? Then why didn't you get the hint a while ago?" I asked following him into the living room sitting on the couch across from him. He gave me a huff and began stuffing his face with food. I noticed werewolves had a very large appetite. Don't get me wrong I could eat a good deal of food on my own but not at every sitting.

I finished eating and took my plate to the kitchen placing it in the dishwasher.

"Hey Jessie."

"Yes?" she asked from where she was sitting at the kitchen island.

"I'm going to run take a shower can I use your bathroom?"

"Yea sure. You can just pick some more clothes out of my closet while you're there."

"Ooo, can I join you?" Ben yelled from the living room wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I just turned and walked up the stairs.

"Is that a yes?" He yelled again seeming excited.

"No Ben." I heard Adam respond. Did he sound a little irritated? Hmmm. Yea right.


	4. Chapter 4

"Taylor, are you dressed?" Jess said as she knocked on her door.

"Yea I am. Just finishing up." I replied as I put the hair dryer back in its place.

A few minutes later we were clad in pajamas sitting on the sofa watching The Princess Diaries 2 with a tub of cookies and cream ice cream between us.

"So Tay, tell me about yourself, I mean I barely know you. Where are you from? What do you like?" Jess asked getting bored with the movie.

"Well let's see, I was born in Macon, Georgia. I have two younger siblings, Whitney and Anakin, yea my step dad was a Star Wars fan. I've always wanted to visit Ireland; my favorite flowers are tiger lilies. I think that's the basics, oh my favorite color is lime green and electrikk blue, other than that what do you want to know?"

"Did you have a serious boyfriend before you moved here?" of course we would get on the subject of boys…

"Yes I did have a serious boyfriend. His name was Thomas. We were best friend throughout middle school and high school. We started dating our senior year of high school. After a few years I was ready to settle down and tie the knot but he wasn't ready for that so we split up. That's why I was traveling, just to get away from it."

"Wow, that sucks. Do you think you are still ready to get married?"

"Well yea but I have to find the right guy. I thought Thomas was right but guess not. I want to get married some day but things like that take time." I said thinking of the different friends weddings I had been to wishing they were my own.

"I think you'll find Mr. Perfect soon. " Jess said smiling as if she had something up her sleeve.

"Oh really now. Well, we will just have to see about that, has any special boy caught your eye?" Jessies mood dampened at my comment. I could one had and in some way it was complicated.

"Yea, plenty of boys have. There is one boy at my school, soccer player, well toned, big smile, cute dimples, but the male population usually stays away from me. I mean they talk to me but I never get asked out or invited to many things."

"Why not? You're a beautiful, strong willed, intelligent girl, what more could a guy ask for?" I was confused by this. A girl with Jessie's personality should have guys flocking after her.

"Have you not heard my dad is a werewolf? Any guy I ever date will have to meet him first. Do you know of any guys my age that would like to meet my dad?" She gave me a look as if saying 'yea right', which I could understand. Adam was a scary man at times.

"So better topic. Let's finish this movie shall we" I asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Actually I have a better idea." She said smirking "what do you think about coloring your hair?"

"I was honestly thinking bout that the other day. Want to do it?" with that we convinced Mercy to take us to the store to buy bottles of hair color. Unfortunately we couldn't convince Mercy to let us color her hair; we'll wear her down one day though.

"Taylor are you sure you're not 16? Your maturity amazes me." Mercy said responding to me sticking my tongue out at her.

"I am mature. I just tend to have relapses to my childhood. Don't blame me for having fun." I said again sticking out my tongue making Mercy laugh.

"Hey Adam, I was planning on going home to Georgia for the weekend since it's my birthday next week. Is it ok if I take Jess along with me?" I asked walking in Adams study and sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"It's your birthday?" He asked as if he had never heard of someone having a birthday.

"Please daddy, I really want to go, and I won't be missing any school." Jess said walking in sitting next to me.

Double team. Adam had no chance.

"I don't know about that. It's a long way from home." He said looking at some papers in front of him.

"Adam, really? Its only for like two days. I haven't seen my family in a while and would like Jess to come with me. Please?"

"Only if Mercy goes as well, now will you to let me finish my work?"

"Of course." Jess and I chimed standing and leaving the room before he could change his mind.

"Hey Mom." I said hugging my mom. "Thanks for picking us up."

"No problem sweetie. I like your hair. It looks good. It's really good to see you to." She said as Jess and Mercy walked up with our bags.

"Hey Jess, Mercy this is my mom. Mom this is Jess and Mercy."

"Nice to meet ya'll."

The each mumbled their responses. I never knew Mercy could be shy.

"We should be going girls. Everybody's coming over tonight for dinner, I figured we would grill out and order pizza if necessary."

"Sweet, Thanks mom." I said as we walked toward the car.

"I also made you a cake and Granny Na is making peach ice cream for tonight."

"My favorite, that's great mom. By the way, guys, I will warn ya'll my family is big and crazy." I said smiling thinking about how much I had missed them.

"You forget who I live with," Jess responded from the back seat.

"Touché"


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night I sat on the porch swing watching my family. My little sister Whitney was joking around with her best friend Olivia, my Aunt Melissa leading the kids around on her horse, my grandmother unfortunately showing Mercy and Jess baby pictures of me, and my little brother tossing a football around with Thomas.

Yes, my ex Thomas.

When mom said everybody she did mean everybody. Turns out the family still loved and hung out with him. It was extremely awkward having him here, especially now.

There was a ring back, in my room, lying on the dresser. One that would have made me ecstatic a few months ago, but now felt more like a burden. Thomas had asked me to marry him, as I was opening my presents earlier that night, in front of everyone. He knows that's what I want, but now I don't believe I want that with him anymore.

"Some ones in deep thought." My best friend Delaney said plopping down next to me, holding her beach ball of a belly.

"Yea"

"You don't have to marry him you know. We still love you more. "I smiled

"Thanks Dee. When are you due again?" I asked touching her belly hoping to feel a kick.

"Two months to go. Lizzie is getting excited that her little brother will be here soon. She talks to my stomach all the time telling him everything she did that day. It's really cute."

Delaney had married Michael her high school sweetheart, they had a daughter Elizabeth Marie (Lizzie) and were expecting their second a little boy soon. That's one thing I had forever been jealous of with Delaney, her family. I wanted little babies, but now with my new condition that was impossible now.

"I'm happy for you Dee." She knew I was jealous. She was my best friend. She knew me like no other, but she also knew that wouldn't let it hurt our relationship.

"Taylor. I have to take these back to show dad and Mercy. There priceless!" Jess said with a handful of picture sitting on the other side of me.

"Jess, I will kill you if you show your dad those pictures." I said trying to grab them out of her hands. With that the night continued full of smiles and laughter.

"Hey mom, can we talk a few minutes?" I said sitting down beside my mom the next morning.

"Sure sweetie what's on your mind?"

"I was wondering about my real parents." I said looking at my hands in my lap.

My Mom and Dad had adopted me when I was a baby and I would always love them as my parents but with recent occurrences it's made me wonder about my real parents.

"I'm sorry Taylor. I can't answer your questions. I would if I could but I don't know the answers. I was giving a letter for you though. Angela told me when you were old enough to let you read it. Inever opened though, because I thought it best If you were the first to read it. Let me go find it really quick." She got up and went to a guest room and rummaged around for a few minutes coming back with a medium sized enevelope.

"This is it." She said handing it to me.

"I'll take it with me and see what I can figure out."

"Will you let me know what you find out when you do?" She asked. I could tell this was hard for her to think of her oldest daughter as someone else's.

"Of course. You know I love you Mom. You will always be my Mom. I just need to figure some things out right now, ok? I have to go finish packing though. We will have to leave soon to catch out plane" I said giving my mom a side hug.

"Ok baby. I love you."

"Love you too mom."

"So do you still love him?" Jess asked as she saw me looking at the engagement ring on our flight back to Finley, Mercy eyeing me over the magazine she was reading.

Yes I had kept the ring. I wouldn't wear it because I didn't say yes, I told Thomas that I would think about it but first there were some things I need to figure out.

"I love him, but not like I use to, not enough to marry him. It's something I want though, so it tempts me but I don't want to settle for just anything."

"I get it. I don't think you should settle either. I mean Thomas was a decent looking guy but you need someone who can take care of you, especially now." She said giving me the look. I had thought about that too.

"Yea, doesn't mean I can't keep the ring as a parting gift." I said with a sly smile. Mercy laughed at that, mumbling sumthing under her breath along the lines of 'sneaky bitch' and we fell into less serious talk for the rest of the flight.


	6. Chapter 6

"You hit like a girl."

"Really asshole… maybe its because I am a girl." I snarled at Adam. It was a late Saturday afternoon Adam and Mercy had suggested I learn some self defense since I was a newbie and werewolves like to pick on the newbie.

"That's better. Lean into it more, use your body weight."

"I get to practice these new moves on Ben right?" I asked slightly out of breath. It had been a long time since I worked out this much.

"Ha." Adam let out a bark of a laugh. "He wouldn't even know what's coming."

That's how the next day went, me beating up punching bags then at night soaking in a nice ice bath.

I woke up Monday morning with a groan. Today was my first day of work at my new job. I showered and dressed in a nice pencil skirt with a soft green blouse and cute black heels. I walked downstairs to find Adam fixing Jessie some breakfast before she headed to school. Adam looked at me slightly shocked and then laughed.

"Really? Your going to laugh at me. Why?" I asked kind of hurt. I wouldn't admit it but I was hoping he'd see me and like what he saw.

"Sorry. You look very pretty." Adam said while flipping pancakes. That was more like it.

"I just don't understand why you dressed up." He finished with a smile.

"I'm just trying to look the part of a secretary." I replied grabbing a pancake and taking a bite.

Adam just shook his head while Jessie let out a giggle.

I arrived a little early just so I could settle in. I walked in to the open garage door to see Mercy roll out from under a car.

"You definitely didn't have to dress up." She said with a smile.

"I wanted to look good for my first day at least." I replied holding my head high.

"How are you feeling after your workout this weekend?" she asked rolling back under the car.

"Super tired. I haven't worked out like that in a long time, but it feels good at the same time." With that I walked into the office. I may not know anything about car but I did know how to organize.

"What have I got myself into?" I asked myself as I looked around the office at the piles of papers.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter will most likely be up by tomorrow. Id love to hear where you guys think this story will go or what you would like to see in this story. I already have the plot I'd just like to hear what ya'll think. BTW shout out to guys in my head : this one isn't too long but i promise the next one will be and i do believe you will like it very much. Thanks everybody. =)

* * *

"Hey Tay, you wanna…. Whoa…" Mercy paused in the doorway between the garage and office. I had done a lot since this morning. I had cleared off the desk with only a large calendar and the computer on top of it. Also I had organized the filing cabinets to where they could actually shut. I had even swept up the place. But trust me there was still plenty of work still to do.

"This looks amazing. I don't even think Zee could have done this with all his magic." Mercy said still slightly shocked and looking around.

"Who's Zee?" I asked

"Oh he's the guy that I bought this place from. He comes by and helps every now and then. You'll meet him one day. Anyways, I came in here to ask you if you'd like to go out to lunch with me and a friend."

"Sure. Who is it?" I asked grabbing my purse.

"His name is Stefan. I think you'll like him."

That was the first time I had met a vampire. I must admit though, he was an interesting fellow.

Later that night I walked into Adam's house. He was sitting in the living room watching TV. Almost as if he was waiting for me.

"How was work?" he asked looking at me. It was nice, to walk in the door, having Adam waiting up on me, asking me how my day was. I might be able to get use to that.

"It was rough. I stayed in the office all day and only got half way done. I somehow got grease and oil on me as well, but I'm happy with it." I said plopping down on the other end of the couch. We sat there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"When I went home my mother gave me a letter from my birth parents. I think you'd find it interesting, it's in my room. It basically said my mother was a witch, she fell in love with a man only to find out he was a werewolf but a different type. He left her when she found out she was pregnant but warned her I would be like him. She put a spell on my locking the wolf away. That's why I have never changed." I had to get that off my chest. It had been bothering me since I got back to Adams but I hadn't the courage to say anything.

Adam just sat there for a minute.

"That does explain a lot. I'll call Bran tomorrow and speak with him on it. Do you know the witches name?" he asked.

"Angela Harden."

"hmm, We will figure this out don't worry about it. For now go get some rest. You'll need it. " He said standing.

"Thank you for everything Adam." I said standing and giving him a hug. Hoping to portray how grateful I really was. "Goodnight" I said stepping away and heading towards my room.

"Goodnight Taylor."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. I'd love you know what ya'll thought of this chapter. Please Review. Sorry about the delay, schools kicking my butt right now. =)

* * *

It had been about a week since I had started working with Mercy. Not much had happened, once everything had semi been organized my job was a lot easier. I was a little nervous about tonight though. It was the second full moon since I had found out I was a werewolf. I had felt a little off all day, slightly agitated and jumpy. I was thankful when Mercy finally can in the office and called it a day. We were on our way to Adams where I had learned to call home. It was a quite ride. I think Mercy could tell I was a little on edge today.

"Don't sweat the moon pup. We will look out for you." She said as I hopped out or her car. 'Pup' was her nickname for me since supposedly I acted more like a puppy than a big bad werewolf. "Thanks" I replied.

I walked into a quiet house to see it empty except for Jess in the kitchen doing homework sitting at the bar.

"Hey Jess." I said walking toward the fridge. All of a sudden I was starving.

"Hey Tay. How was work?"

"Good. Same stuff different day." I responded looking through the fully stocked fridge. When you run a pack like Adam does, you learn to keep the fridge full, fewer fights that way.

"Check the bottom drawer. That's probably what you're looking for." I opened the bottom drawer to find a few packs of raw sirloins. The moment I saw them I knew that's what I needed yet it would take too long to cook them. I tore open the package swallowing two of the steaks almost whole. I felt Jess staring at me. I looked up, a growl escaped my lips as my wolf stirred more than she ever had before. I was terrified.

"Jessi go get your father. I'll be in the holding cell." With that I took off to the basement so I didn't hurt anyone.

A few minutes later I heard Adam walking down the stairs. "Taylor you ok?" He found me inside the cell laying on the couch. I sat up.

"I was so hungry. Jess pointed me to the steaks and I ate them within seconds raw, then I growled at Jessi," I put my head in my hands, terrified that Adam would kill me for growling at her. "She stirred inside me like never before and it terrified me. Do you think the spell on me is wearing off?" Adam sat down next to me.

"First off, I'm actually proud of you. Not many people would have been able to make it down here and call me. Second, I did talk to Bran but he had not heard about this witch or a spell of this type but he was researching it. That could be it though and if that's the case then maybe tonight you will be able to change on your own. " He said with a slight smile. This made me feel a little better. I was about to ask what would we do now but then everything went black.

* * *

Taylor tried to say something but then her eyes rolled back and she slumped next to me.

"Taylor?" I called slightly shaking her. I laid her back on the couch as she began to stir.

"Taylor, are you ok?" She sat up looking around for a moment as if she had never seen this place before. "Taylor, look at me. Can you say something?" When she turned to me her eyes stood out more than usual. Her normal hazel eyes were now a deep emerald green.

"I am fine Adam." She replied. Her voice was off. That's when it hit me this wasn't Taylor, it was her wolf taking over her body. In my shock Taylor had pushed me back and was now straddling me.

"Taylor you need to move." I told her as I gave her hips a slight push away from me. The full moon was tonight, my wolf was close to the surface and I didn't need this temptation.

"Mmm. You smell good, almost good enough to eat." She mumbled into my ear as she nuzzled and then nipped at a soft spot on my neck. With that my wolf came out and flipped her onto her back pinning her down to the couch. I reigned him back in.

"Taylor. Stop it. You need to stop." I half growled doing my best not to let the wolf take over. I couldn't let my wolf take advantage of her like that. I was hard enough to resist her on a daily basis but now with her wolf teasing mine and my wolf trying its hardest to break free and claim her as his, there was a slim chance this would turn out for the best.

"But I want to play." She said in the most seductive voice while grinding her hips against mine. With that I could hold on no more and I let my wolf take over, him claiming her as his mate.

I woke up a few hours later to banging on the basement door.

"Hey Boss Man, you down there?" Ben called from the door.

"Yea, I'll be up in a few." I called. I sat up next to Taylor on the floor. She rolled over still asleep. At least this would give me time to think. I got up and found my clothes, or at least my jeans. My shirt had been torn down the middle. I'd bet almost anything Taylor was the cause of that. I headed up the stairs looking back once more at the beautiful woman that had captured my heart and taken the place as my mate. Let's just see what she thought of that when she woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to something nudging me in the side.

"uughhh" I rolled over burying my head in the covers.

"Wake up sunshine," Mercy practically yelled in my ear.

"Whaddya want?" I mumbled into the covers.

"Come on, you need to go eat something. From what I understand you've had a long night." I looked up at her grinning down at me, and then I looked around. Where was I?

"Where am I? Am I in the basement? How'd I get down here?" I asked sitting up. Noticing I was only in a big tee shirt and gym shorts, neither of them were mine.

"I don't know all the details but Adam called before he left with the pack and said I need to come babysit you, that your wolf had come out and he didn't want to leave you alone." I followed Mercy upstairs smelling someone cooking.

"How long have I been out? Who changed my clothes?"

"Just a few hours, I put those clothes on you, turns out you ripped your clothes to pieces, again. Jess here offered to cook us girls up a bite to eat." Mercy sat at the kitchen island grabbing a mug of what looked like hot chocolate.

"I made extra for you in case you woke up." Jess smiled and passed me a mug. "How are you feeling?" She asked turning back to the stove.

"Ok. I don't remember much. Just coming into the house and being so…. Oh Jess, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to growl at you. I don't know what came over me. I just remember being so hungry and then my wolf stirring like she would jump out any minute. I'm so sorry." I heard Jess chuckle.

"I can't count how many wolves have growled at me. It's ok. I know it took a lot of control to make it down stairs before letting go like you did. Now no more sad talk, foods ready." Jess turned around hand Mercy and I plates of beef stroganoff. Yumm.

There wasn't much talk after that. We ate in a comfortable silence.

A few hours later we had migrated toward the couch watching TV when we heard the pack begin to arrive. They trickled in most coming in to say hello then heading on to their homes. Adam was the last to come in. He walked in, kissed Jess on the forehead and then walked toward the basement.

"Mercy I need to speak with you." He kept walking not even looking to see if she followed.

"What did I do this time?" She mumbled giving me a small smile. I had a tugging in my stomach that what they had to talk about had something to do with me. I stood heading upstairs to my bedroom. "Night Jess." I called over my shoulder.

"Night"

* * *

Meanwhile down in the basement.

-APOV-

"I'm not stupid, you know." Mercy called from the bottom of the steps. I stood with my back to her. It had been a long night. Everyone in the pack had felt my confusion but luckily I had been able to hide what confused me.

"It's not exactly what you think Mercy."

"You slept with her, but it wasn't really her, it was her wolf. Correct?" She asked smugly.

"Yes, but let me explain. Her wolf took over and came onto me. I tried to resist, but it's hard to fight my feelings for her when my wolf is so close to the surface and he wants her as his own. He finally took over and mated with her. What am I supposed to tell her?" I finally turned to Mercy. At one time I had claimed her as my mate. That took its toll on everyone. We tried to work it out but we both knew neither of us was meant to be together. Now I had found the one I belonged with.

"I don't know, maybe you should just try telling her what happened." Mercy seemed to lighten up a bit. Although we were not meant to be together, she knew me like no one else.

"What if she rejects me? Is that even possible now that my wolf has actually mated with hers?" I sat on a single chair that had somehow been left untouched by our previous activities; unfortunately I would need a new couch and coffee table down here.

"What if you don't tell her about what happened tonight, treat her as if this didn't happen but begin actually courting her. Take her on dates, make her fall for you. Then you can re-mate with her with her consent and it will all be ok." Mercy sat on the arm of the chair rubbing circles on my back like I was a little child. I stood up.

"I have to go talk to Taylor." I began walking to the stairs. At the last minute I stoped and turned to Mercy. "Thank you"

* * *

-TPOV-

"I talked to Bran earlier today. He found some information." Adam called from my window, slightly scaring me. I had found that the roof at night was a great place to think. I felt like I was missing something but looking at the stars and hearing the crickets chirp, seemed to calm me.

"What did he find out?" I asked as Adam as he climbed out to sit next to me.

"Well he wasn't able to find out much specifically about your mother, she's been good at covering her tracks, but he found out about the spell she put on you. He's yet to find anyone who knows how to reverse it, the spell is supposed to stop you from changing but as I saw tonight your wolf can still come out, but you don't actually transform."

"So that's what happened. My wolf can out and I blacked out?" I asked, feeling like there was more to the story.

"Yea"

"Fine, well I need to get to bed. Work tomorrow. Goodnight Adam." I slid around him hopping in my window, shutting and locking it. That's for not giving me a better answer. I shut the blinds and crawled into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the second night in a row Jess and I had sat up watching chick flicks and eating junk food. "So Brad Pitt or Robert Downy Jr.?" Jess asked.

"Robert Downy Jr. definitely, total hot badass." I replied. We had begun a game of comparing actors that we thought were hot. "You?" I asked back.

"Brad Pitt, he's more charming. More bring him home to meet your parents." She said as I passed her some napkins before her pizza toppings fell into her lap. It seemed that lately Jess has wanted to tell me something but hasn't found the courage to. I could see it in her eyes plus it made her more klutzy than she usually is.

"Just spill what you want to say. I promise not to get mad." I said looking directly at her. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"How… I just…. Do you like my dad?" she finally got out. That kind of shocked me. I sat there for a second thinking of my answer.

"Yes I like your father. I'm afraid to try anything with him, all of this is new to me and there are a lot of things complicating it I believe. Sometimes it's hard to tell whether I like him or it's just the wolf in me wanting her master. Does that bother you?" I had thought about what it would mean for our friendship if Adam and I had started dating or even talking. Again, just wishful thinking.

"No! It doesn't bother me at all. I love having you around Tay. I would actually like to see you and my dad together I just want him to be happy and I had to make sure you liked him before… Nevermind." I whipped my head toward her.

"Spill missy." I said. With that she stuffed half a piece of pizza in her mouth and began chewing. I couldn't help but laugh.

Over the next few weeks I had transformed the garage office into complete organization, but trust me it was hard work. I even had a pretty flower plant to lighten things up. I met Zee one day while working. I don't believe he liked me at first, something about my hands being too clean but them he saw my work in the office and I think he found he liked me at least a little. Stefan had been hanging out around the garage more often, there was some problem between him and his old mistress and Mercy was being blamed for it. I didn't know all the details on it.

"Mercy, please just at least listen to me for a minute." Stefan practically begged.

"I'm on the clock, got work to do." She mumbled under the hood of a car.

"Fine then, I'll wait for you break." Stefan crossed his arms looking triumphant.

About twenty minutes later I saw then hopping in Stefan's rental car, Mercy looking annoyed and Stefan looking happy. Every since I had taken over the paper work Mercy had been able to work more with the cars and had brought in a little more business, therefore bringing in me more paperwork. Hopefully by the end of this week or next I would have all the files on the computer.

I was typing away when I heard the door open and close back. I looked up to see Thomas standing there with two coffee cups in hand.

"Hey. I know how you like your Starbucks." He said grinning passing me a coffee cup. I could smell its delicious aroma without even trying. I picked it up giving sipping its warm goodness. It tasted a little off but no two stores ever made their coffee the exact same way.

"Thank you. It's great. What are you doing all the way out here?" I asked sipping some more coffee. It was still a little weird having him here.

"I came to see if you had thought about my proposal? It's been a little while and I was hoping we could start planning." He said pulling one of the chairs closer to the front of my desk.

I had thought of it, but there would be no planning anything for Thomas and I.

"I can't marry you Thomas." With that I looked down feeling the anger radiating from him.

"Why not?" he ground out between his teeth.

"I just don't love you like I use to." I said loud enough for him to hear. With that he shoved everything from the top of my desk to the floor. I stood abruptly backing away becoming very dizzy.

"You will not embarrass me like this. You will come back to Georgia and you will marry me." He said advancing on me behind the desk. He grabbed my arms shoving me toward the door to the garage. I stumbled losing my balance, seeing double of everything.

"You think you're so much better than me. You're just a little whore." Thomas lifted me throwing me toward one of the large tool boxes against the wall. I grabbed onto what I could not being able to focus or defend myself from the blow that was to come.

Hit after hit, I could do nothing. My body felt numb except for pain from each hit. I could do nothing as he tore my clothes from my body. I lay there as he used my body for his own pleasures. Finally blackness consumed me.

* * *

Mercy POV

"Whose car is that?" Stefan asked as we pulled back into the garage parking lot.

"I'm not sure." I said getting out and walking around it. Didn't smell like anyone I knew.

I stepped in the door and noticed something was off. Taylor wasn't at her desk and things were all over the floor. I looked back at Stefan making his way towards me. All of a sudden a man pushed past me jumping into the car and speeding away. It took a minute to settle in before the smell of him brushing past hit me.

I ran for the garage busting through the door searching for Taylor. Stefan appeared right behind me.

"Where is she?" he whispered sensing the problem we faced. We stood still for a minute listening.

We found her lying on the floor in the corner beaten and bruised. I grabbed some extra coveralls from the back bathroom putting them on her covering her up. She was still blacked out but with our sensitive noses we could tell what had happened without words.

"I think it's best if I get her back to Adams house." I told Stefan as he carried her to my car.

"I'll see if I can follow the scent of that man." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

"It was her ex. I remember him now. I think his name was Thomas. Don't kill him. I know Adam will want a part of him." Stefan began sniffing around getting a better scent as I pulled out of the drive heading to Adams.

She began waking up halfway there. She froze and took a minute to figure out where she was and then began to cry. I reached over rubbing her back, her flinching at my first touch only to remember who I was.

* * *

Taylor POV

I was curled up at the bottom of the shower letting the warm water flow over me. I didn't know what I was going to do. I felt lost. Mercy had brought me upstairs and put me in the shower, leaving Jess in my room with strict orders not to leave me.

"Taylor? You about ready to get out?" Jess asked from the other side of the curtain.

"Yea, I'll get out." I croaked. My throat was hoarse from all the crying. Jess reached in and cut the water off. She held out her hand for me helping me up and wrapping the fluffiest towel she could find around me.

"HE DID WHAT?" roared from downstairs. I flinched at the sound knowing who it came from.

"Don't worry, I promise he's not mad at you." Jess soothed me sitting me down on my bed moving to pick me some clothes out of my closet. I heard the footsteps up the stairs, before Jess had time to lock the door, like it would have helped, it burst open showing Adam standing there fuming looking the room over like he had never seen it before.

Before anyone could say anything he left with a growl. We heard the door slamming and possibly cracking. A few minutes later Mercy came upstairs.

"I burnt your clothes. I couldn't stand the smell, sorry." She kind of looked sad at that. I knew it was for the best though.

"Is he mad at me?" I asked as the tears began flowing again.

"No sweetie." Jess soothed as she began helping me put on the comfy clothes she had picked out for me. "Tay I promise he is not mad at you. He just doesn't know how to handle this. He wants to help and possible kill Thomas but he is in no way mad at you." She soothed tucking me into bed. "How bout I get my laptop and we watch a funny movie?" She asked. I nodded. We ended up drifting off to sleep watching movies the three of us curled up on my bed.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next day with an arm in my face. Shoving Jess off of me, feeling the bruises as I moved, I look around to find Mercy already gone. I laid there for another hour or so just thinking of the past events and how I didn't think I would ever heal from what had happened. As Jess began to stir I rolled away pretending to still be asleep. I felt her get up and leave to go to her room to change clothes. I slowly stood up and moved to the mirror looking at my black and blue face. I had bruises everywhere. I couldn't stand it, heck Adam couldn't even stand to look at me yesterday.

"Come on Tay. Mercy has breakfast fixed for us down stairs." Jess called from the door. I nodded and stood still in my pj's.

We walked downstairs together finding Mercy laying out food along the counters. I guess she cooked for the whole house.

"How did you sleep?" Mercy asked as we piled our plates with eggs, bacon and even pancakes.

I shrugged. There wasn't much talk after that, at least not from me, Mercy and Jess tried to make small talk but I just didn't feel like talking.

I made my way back up to my room to take a shower. I told the girls I was fine on my own and could use some time to think. I had yet to see Adam since yesterday. Mercy had mentioned that he had left early that morning for a run.

I scrubbed clean in the shower, standing for a good fifteen minutes just letting the warm water run over me. As I climbed out I was again reminded of what happened by the bruises reflecting back at me from the mirror. I still couldn't fully believe it had happened. There were patches I didn't remember, either from the drugs he had used or from the hits to the head. Either way I wished I couldn't remember any of it.

I had dressed in long sleeves and sweat pants that way I at least didn't have to look at the bruises. Mercy and Jess had been in almost every hour to check on me. I could tell they wanted to talk to me but I just couldn't. Jess finally found an old diary of hers and gave it to me.

"If you can't talk about it at least try to write it out. It's not good to bottle stuff up." She left me with the diary and a feathery purple pen to write with.

It was sunset and I was sitting beside my window looking out at the sky still trying to put words on the paper. All I could think of was how I was ruined. How could Adam want me after this? Interrupting my thoughts was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Adam stepped inside and closed the door behind him. I couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here. I didn't want to be around you while being so angry." I knew he couldn't stand being around me. That thought hurt me more than anything Thomas had done to me. Tears began falling as I furiously wiped them away. I hated crying and didn't want Adam to see how weak I was.

"Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" he asked softly moving to kneel beside me.

"I'm ruined." I blubbered, hiding my face in my hands. "No one will ever want me after what he did. No one will ever love me. You don't even want to be around me." I cried even harder if that's possible.

"I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry. I was so angry at _him_ and that I wasn't there to protect you. I just needed to clear my head." He told me as he wrapped his arms around me warming my heart like nothing else before.

"I don't want pity." I told him as I slightly pulled away. It pained me to do it but I couldn't stand to be pitied. He pulled me closer.

"I do not pity you. I am concerned. I hate what that bastard did to you but you are not ruined. You will be loved." The last part was almost a whisper.

"I need to tell you something Taylor. I know this probably isn't the best time but I need you to know." He pulled back lifting my head making me look at him.

"When a man chooses a wife or girlfriend the wolf in him has to agree on her otherwise it would never work. My wolf has chosen you…"

"But you don't want me." I stated turning my head trying to move away. Adam pulled me tight again reaching to turn my head to look at him.

"I want you. My wolf just knew before my human-self did. I wanted to court you like a man should for a woman and I still want to do that but I don't want to push you. I just wanted you to know thatbI'm here when you are ready, if you will have me." I was blushing. Somehow my crying had stopped and I was blushing. Man, emotions are weird.

"I would like that." I told him leaning into him resting my head beneath his chin.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day the police had showed up to ask me a few questions. Turns out Adam and his super fancy motion censored cameras had caught every little detail of the attack. Mercy had turned them in for me; thankfully I never had to actually watch them. I had also decided I should call my mom just in case Thomas had skipped town and made it all the way back there.

"Taylor! I was just thinking about you sweetie! Delaney had her baby boy this morning! Little Hudson Carter. He's just the sweetest little thing. I'll send you a picture!" My mom prattled off before I could utter a word leaving me with a slight smile.

"That's good mom, I am really happy for them. Give them all my love next time you see Lizzie and Little Hudson. Unfortunately I called you to see if you had heard anything from Thomas?" I paused worried about her reaction.

"No sweetie I haven't. You're not going to accept his proposal are you? I thought you were really getting along with Jessie's father. He sounded like such a good man for you."

"No worries, definitely not accepting anything from him. Are you sitting down mom cause you're really not going to like what I'm about to tell you." With that I poured out what happened in Mercy's garage, having a good cry along with my mom.

After imploring that my mother, father, nor brother needed to fly out on the first plane this way and that I was currently safe under Adams watchful eye I hung up with my mom feeling somewhat better. Girl talk with your friends is one thing but being able to talk with your mom while she cusses and threatens to kill people for you just seemed to be the perfect band aid.

Taking charge with the good mood I had found myself in I decided to actually get ready for the day and go see what the girls were up to. Throwing on my favorite comfortable jeans, a thermal long sleeve shirt, still covering the bruises, and my hair into a pony tail I headed down stairs where I could hear people moving around.

Once downstairs it seemed to get unusually quiet as I headed toward the fridge to grab whatever was left seeing as how quite a few members of the pack were here.

"So anybody seen any good movies lately?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Hotel Transylvania is pretty cute." A blonde, who I didn't know, threw out there.

I stuffed a handful of deli meat in my mouth and grabbed a Milky Way candy bar before slamming the fridge and heading back upstairs to grab my shoes and possibly Jessie if she was up there. Luckily I found both.

"Hey want to go get pedicure?" I asked leaning against her doorframe as she was blow drying the wet glittery paint decorating her finger nails.

"Sweet! Yea! I call Mercy to come pick us up. I'll meet you downstairs" She waved as she began one handily trying to put her shoes on. I just shook my head as I headed back downstairs. As I made my presence known the silence seemed to fall again.

"This is just stupid" I muttered walking over to Ben where he was propped near the fireplace next to another man. He just looked at me as if I would run and scatter at any minute. Instead I surprised him with a full force punch to the bicep.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?!" He screamed at me as I sat there grinning. Looks like those training workouts I had with Adam had done some good.

"Just letting everybody know that I am not fragile and that everything should proceed as normal instead of this stupid 'let's not talk while she's in the same room' crap"

"So you decided to punch the fuck out of my arm to prove it?!"

"Yupp" I replied popping the 'p' on the end. I turned and headed towards the front door as I heard Jessie finally coming down.

"Jessie, Mercy, and I are headed to get a pedicure. If anyone would like to join us they would be welcome," the blonde who I had yet to figure out her name refused to actually look me in the eye Oh well I tried. "Either way just let Adam know where we are and that we will be back later. You might want to get some ice for that Ben!" I called heading out the front door hearing him mumble what I am sure was positively lovely things behind me.

Pedicures were amazing. I felt completely relaxed and all jelly like after that lovely foot massage. Why didn't I do this more often?

"We totally should" Jessie said lazily from the front seat. I must have been thinking out loud.

"I don't know how you could stand the smell in that place." Mercy glanced in the rear view mirror at me. "I thought my head was going to explode after the first five minutes."

"It was worth it." I grinned

As we pulled up at the house Mercy seemed to tense up a bit but I wasn't letting anything burst my bubble at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

As we walked in the door, to find Adam alone pacing in the living room, we could tell something was wrong.

"Is he dead?" I asked keeping a neutral face. Adam looked up as if he hadn't heard us come in; he must have been deep in thought.

"No." Adam's jaw twitched "He is locked up downstairs. Stefan found him and called me to retrieve him earlier. I was waiting for you to return before we decided what to do."

As Adam spoke Mercy had begun to fidget letting me know she had plenty of ideas on the subject and Jess, sweet Jess, had slide closer to me wrapping my hand in hers whether to comfort me or her I'm not sure.

I stood there not looking anyone in the eye. I needed to think. I wanted him dead, yes no doubt about it, but the police were involved and although I know Adam is highly connected I'd hate for anything to be tied back to him or anyone in the pack.

"I hear there are some pretty vicious wolves out in the woods near here. It would be a tragic accident if Thomas was to be hiding out there and be attacked during the full moon." I voiced looking Adam in the eye. I could see the glint in his eyes of the wolf shine through as he smirked at me.

I sat on the steps of the porch leaving Mercy and Adam to discuss the details of Thomas 'release'. It was slightly cloudy so I couldn't see the moon but I knew in two days' time it would be full. I could no longer hear mummers coming from inside so it didn't surprise me when the door opened and Mercy and Adam walked out.

"I'm headed home. You're welcome to come crash my couch if you need to." Mercy said kissing the top of my head and moving in front of me.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Two days, no biggie." I had actually been thinking about it but I didn't want to give everyone the idea that I still needed to be babied. I doubt Ben wanted to be my punching bag to any further extent. I needed to be strong.

"Well the offer stands. Night guys." Mercy turned and headed to her car leaving Adam and I alone.

I stood and slightly stretched turning to face Adam. He took two steps coming nearly chest to chest with me, causing me to tilt my head up to look him in the eye. Tenderly he touched my face sliding his hand along my cheek, my eyes fluttering shut. I felt my shoulders sag slightly soaking up the comfort he offered not realizing myself how much I needed it.

"You don't have to keep such a strong façade." He spoke gently. "Stay with me tonight."

"Adam. I can't. What would Jessie think?" Oh goodness I wanted to take his offer so bad. It was so tempting but what if Jessie found out? What would she think? Adam leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine for a bare second before pulling away and leaning his forehead against mine.

"Stay with me. I don't want you to be alone. As hard as it will be I promise to be the perfect gentleman." He spoke as his breath tickled over my lips. How could I argue with that?

"Okay." Adam then lead me back inside, locking doors and flicking off lights as we headed upstairs to his bedroom.

He headed into the bathroom after leaving a kiss on my temple. Searching through his dresser I found a plain thick white V-neck under shirt. After taking my hair down, I striped leaving my navy boy shorts on and slipped the tee on before turning back the covers and slipping in.

Adam came back in wearing only athletic shorts slung low on his hips giving me plenty to ogle while he moved across the room turning the light off. I felt the bed dip as he slid in next to me. As if this had been the usual routine for years, we reached for each other, meeting in the middle with my head on his chest and leg thrown over his, one of his hands resting on my hip while the other stroked the hair at my temple. There were no words. We didn't need them. As he pressed one last kiss to the top of my head we drifted off to sleep.

"Soo, shacking up with my dad huh?" Jess asked from her chair on the other side of the cells bars. It was the night of the full moon and although I had no problem with what was to happen I just didn't want to see him again.

"Oh God Jess. It's not like that. Please don't be mad. I…"

"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not mad! I'm ecstatic. I think it's great." She was practically beaming with happiness. Maybe that meant it would be ok to permanently begin to sleep in Adams room.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think badly of me. I mean we haven't done anything it's really just been a comfort for me but…"

"Taylor seriously! It's completely ok just spare me the details. I don't need to know what happens behind closed doors." She wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively as I threw a pillow at the bars near her.

"Perv"

A howl sounded from the woods near the house telling us the hunt had begun.

Jessie looked over to Taylor to see her shaking her head as if to shake the cobwebs from her mind.

"Tay you ok?" She asked causing Taylor to look up and Jess to realized that the bright green eyes of the wolf had taken over Taylor's body.

"You know it's not fair that you lock Taylor inside and just take control of her body." Jess said not afraid knowing the cell was made to withhold weres. The wolf seemed to understand and eerily one of Taylors eyes turned back to her normal hazel color.

"Tay? Can you hear me?"

"Yea Jess its me." Well this was new. I could feel the wolf but it was like watching a movie as she had control of my body only allowing me to speak as if she knew it would ease Jessie's fears. I began to pace.

"Is there anything I can get you? Do you want me to let you out?" Jess asked certain that Taylor nor would the wolf hurt her.

"No Jess. She has control of my body and I think it's best if we just stay in here." Jess seemed to accept this as she relaxed more into the chair she was sitting in. "Would you do me a favor though. I didn't realize how hungry I was or maybe she is. Could you see if there's any raw meat in the fridge? Just anything will do."

"Of course. I'll be right back." With that she jumped up and jogged upstairs.

I could hear her fiddling around before she reappeared holding a three pound package of ground beef.

"This is all that was thawed out at the moment but I pulled a couple things out in case it wasn't enough." She squeezed the package through the bar making some of the juices spill from the slit she had cut into it.

"Thanks Jess." I devoured the meat and began to pace again.

**A/N What can I say. Inspiration hit. **


End file.
